


What Else Could I Wish For?

by Icepool



Series: HideKaneSmutWeek2015 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday, Consent is Sexy, Friends to Friends Who Also Have Sex Together, HidekaneSmutWeek2015, M/M, Playful Dialogue, Smut, Super late entry to, hidekane, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icepool/pseuds/Icepool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide plans to whisk Kaneki away to his apartment in celebration of his friend's eighteenth birthday. With three gifts in tow, how could he be refused?</p>
<p>An accidental kiss redefines Hide and Kaneki's relationship dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else Could I Wish For?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello there. I followed Day 3’s theme from HideKaneSmutWeek2015, Birthday. Enjoy these dorks smutting (Thank you for all the kudos so far, they really help me stay up and write instead of sleep. And the comments *throws flowers* you guys are amazing. Really). I would have updated earlier, but there was so much going on that I’ve fumbled around for the past week and a half.

The frigid breeze bit into the blond teenager’s exposed ears as he bulleted though Tokyo’s elbow to elbow Christmas and New Years shopping crowd. He yearned for his cap that was most likely left forgotten in his excitement to see his closest friend. Hide gripped the base and sides of his backpack in lieu of covering his frozen ears. Protecting the contents in his bag from any potential danger won out over self preservation.

For the fourth time in the span of his walk, Hide thumbed open the black flap and checked the backpack’s insides. An ear to ear grin grew across his face. Kaneki was going to flip when Hide presented his difficultly sought out gift. A quick snort of laughter escaped his mouth in a burst of clouds at the thought of his meek, bookworm of a friend actually performing a flip of any sort. Kaneki? As if.

Hide came to a screeching halt in front of the Asauka residence by jutting out a hand and grabbing the wooden fence to put a stop to his momentum. He shook the needles of pain from his hand and took several deep gulps of frosty air as he ascended to the wraparound porch. Once his lungs stopped demanding a ridiculous amount of air, Hide rang the doorbell and delivered his most dazzling smile.

The door opened without a sound. A woman in her mid-thirties looked up at Hide with a hint of annoyance on her otherwise beautiful face.

“Good morning, Asauka-san!” he beamed, “would you be kind enough to allow me to visit?”

He bent low at the waist while still gripping his bag. With Kaneki’s aunt, Hide knew treating her with queen-like respect, never mind the sense of betrayal and anger the undeserving treatment made him feel, would allow him entry into her house.

“You’re that boy’s friend, Nagachika?” Hide’s fingers curled into fists at the careless insult directed to his closest friend, but rose with a flashy smile anyway.

“The one and only.” Kaneki’s aunt pushed the door wide enough for Hide to slip through, but he took the time to first leave his shoes out with the lone pair beside the welcome mat, not caring about her assurance that taking them off inside would be more polite from her host end. Hide padded inside.

“I don’t have an extra pair of house shoes,” she mumbled against the pad of her thumb while stealing a glance to the hallway closet. The woman didn’t even attempt to lie well, did she?

“That doesn’t bother me! I can stay out of sight in Kaneki’s room, so you won’t have to worry about your guest.” Hide reached into his bag when the apprehensive look remained on Asauka-san’s features. “Of course,” he offered with all the bubbliness he could muster, “I brought you a present for allowing me to invade your lovely home!” Hide unveiled a deceitfully expensive appearing woven basket with bath oils, salts, and body creams held together by a clear, plastic covering. The woman’s eyes widened and Hide reveled in the slight dilation of her gray eyes. Now she would be compliant to his next request.

The blond teenager extended the gift, and Kaneki’s aunt took it without hesitation. “How thoughtful,” she returned, “if only my sister’s son would be kind enough to treat his poor aunt. How did such an inconsiderate boy snatch a friend like you?”

Hide forced a good humored laugh, “I’ve been trying to rub off on that kid for years. Speaking of, may I borrow him until tomorrow after lunch? We have a study session planned, but I’d hate to be a bother if it lasts too long.” She gave a dismissal wave of a hand and turned to start a bath. With blanket permission, Hide spun and skipped to Kaneki’s room.

Curious, gray eyes peered at Hide through the crack between the door and frame. “Good morning, Kaneki,” Hide grinned. With a soft shuffle, his coal haired friend stepped back and allowed his friend inside.

Hide made a beeline to Kaneki’s desk chair and spun around a few times for dramatic effect. Kaneki stifled a laugh and returned the greeting. He shut the door with a quiet click and moved to sit cross legged on his otherwise wrinkle-free bed. “Wha-” Hide made an extravagant shushing motion, and then tip toed back to the door with a few of Kaneki’s empty binders and stacked them precariously up to the handle after depositing his satchel. If Kaneki’s nosey cousin even turned the knob, the binders would crash to the floor. Kaneki gave him a double thumbs up. What the two did was absolutely none of his business.

Hide returned to his perch and finally took off his winter accessories. He shook his scarf at Kaneki with an evil grin as a few drops of perspiration flew towards him. The black haired teenager responded by chucking a pillow at his face.

Every time Hide moved, he noticed Kaneki practically twitched in excited anticipation.

“Yo, Kaneki,” Kaneki seemed to vibrate with enthusiasm, “Happy International Human Solidarity Day!” Hide laughed at the pout that settled over his friend’s features. He reached forward and patted his shoulder as an apology. “I’m just joking, man. Happy Birthday.”

Kaneki positively beamed, an action that nearly sent Hide’s heart flat lining, “Thank you.” His hand rose to his chin as he continued, “You didn’t have to come over though. A text would’ve been enough.”

Hide clutched his heart in not-so-mock agony, “You wound me,” he transitioned to flick Kaneki’s forehead and carried on while he yelped and bounced back, “of course I’m going to see you on your _eighteenth_ birthday, idiot.” He spun and dug through his bag, “In fact, we’re gonna celebrate,” he proclaimed as he presented Kaneki with a bright red cupcake.

The blond teenager made a showy demonstration of lighting a single candle and whisper singing “Happy Birthday” in a terrible, yet hilarious Southern American accent. Kaneki failed at keeping a straight face and was in silent stitches until his friend reminded him to blow out the candle before his cake was preserved in wax.

Hide passed Kaneki the cupcake after confiscating the candle and watched him lick a bit of frosting off the side. “Do you want any?” He waved his hands.

“That’s all yours. Eat it to your heart’s content in your heathen fashion.” Kaneki stuck his dyed tongue at him before continuing to lick the rest of the frosting off. Just watching him gave Hide a toothache.

Kaneki gave his shin a light kick for staring. Hide whipped around in the chair to hide the furious blush that appeared on his cheeks. Of course he wasn’t imagining his best friend’s tongue anywhere else…

“Oh, Hide,” Kaneki said around a mouthful of actual cake, “can I put the last of my books in your bag? There’s only seven left.”

“Go for it. I brought my school bag for a reason.”

Ever since Kaneki’s hellish aunt threw away all of his beloved books, Hide had stealthily taken three or four novels at a time to his apartment for safekeeping. The process would have been easier with another pickup truck, but neither had a license. After several months, the duo was down to the final seven.

Kaneki interrupted Hide’s thought process, “Oh, there’s already one in here.” He sat the stack in his hand on his desk and innocently pulled the book out of Hide’s bag. “I thought you only read manga,” he mused before flipping to the inside cover. The dust jacket was missing and the old spine suffered from extreme water damage. His lungs suddenly stopped working as he read the title of the signed, original copy.

“Tada! It took me five years, but I finally found the last novel to your dad’s incomplete collection. The series didn’t sell well, so there weren’t that many copies to choose from..”

Warm lips connected to the corner of Hide’s mouth and generated pleasant tingles against the sensitive skin.

Kaneki broke apart with a furious blush across his cheeks and took a clumsy step back. “Hide, I- no, I missed your cheek.” He swallowed thickly as Hide stared up at him with a strange glint in his eye. Was he upset? Angry? Sickened?

Hide covered Kaneki’s trembling fists with his hands. Kaneki flinched in shame from the contact. He trailed his fingers up the sleeves of Kaneki’s navy sweater and clutched his upper arms with enough force to keep his friend from backing further away.

The novel fell into Hide’s lap when he leaned forward, tilted his head just to the left, and pressed his closed mouth against Kaneki’s.

Heat rose all over their bodies when neither pulled away, and tiny sparks emanated from each brush of contact between the two.

A small noise rose in the back of Kaneki’s throat when Hide parted his lips exactly enough to fit his bottom one against the seam of the shaking boy’s mouth. With a slight addition to the pressure, the blond teenager sent his friend to a world of complete bliss.

The book somehow transferred over to the desk as Hide rose out of his seat and guided Kaneki to his bed. His calves smacked onto the piece of suddenly intimate furniture, and he carefully settled with his back against the covers with Hide’s help.

Kaneki grasped the back of the blond’s bright green shirt and pulled until their chests tapped together. Hide’s toes curled from the stimulating contact.

Their breath mingled between them when the teenagers drew away to breathe. Hide’s mouth watered as he realized he could taste the cupcake Kaneki ate just a few moments previously against the tip of his tongue.

“We kissed,” Kaneki acknowledged. Surprisingly, nothing about the act unsettled or altered the way he looked at his best friend. Hide was still the same enthusiastic, intense person Kaneki found just as important as his heart.

Hide hummed in approval. “Does it feel weird? It just clicked in place for me.” Kaneki eyed Hide’s exposed shirt tag and tucked it back under his collar.

“No, not weird or life changing,” he tilted his lips up against Hide’s again. “I’m not sure how to put it. You’re still my best friend.”

“Absolutely,” the blond teenager chimed.

Kaneki smiled. “As long as our friendship always comes first, whatever we do in our meantime doesn’t bother me,” he closed his eyes as heat rose back up on his cheeks, “though I’m really enjoying the kissing,” he finished.

Hide pressed his lips to Kaneki’s pink cheek. “Mmm, I like it too.”

The sound of hard plastic smacking and thumping together as it tumbled to the floor sent Hide rolling off the side of Kaneki’s bed. From its close proximity to the wall, he found himself unable to wriggle free.

Kaneki shot into a sitting position and gave a bewildered look to the door. “What do you need, Yuuichi?” His chubby, slightly younger cousin paled from his discovery.

“Umm, my controller ran out of batteries.”

Kaneki frowned, “Did you look through the drawer next to the refrigerator?”

“Yes.” Hide rolled his eyes from the obvious lie.

Withholding an exasperated sigh, the black haired teenager stood and rifled through his desk.

“Here,” Kaneki placed the batteries into Yuuichi’s waiting hand after digging them out of an old alarm clock.

Yuuichi scurried off without another word.

“Damn,” Hide spoke when he heard the click of the shut door, “Does he even know it’s your birthday?”

“No one except you and a few teachers have wished me happy birthday since I turned eleven,” Kaneki admitted as he crawled back on the bed. He looked down at the way Hide’s arms were trapped against his chest and how red he turned from being _stuck_. A small laugh escaped him from his friend’s mortified expression.

“Are you gonna laugh or set me free?”

Kaneki’s laughter increased in volume as he slid off the furniture and inched the bed away from the wall. Hide’s back landed on the floor with a muted thunk.

“Well,” the blond pouted, “I was going to invite you over tonight, but now you’ve dishonored the Nagachika family name.”

“You did that all on your own,” Kaneki snipped back as a twinge of excitement pulled at the inside of his stomach. “Do you really want me over?”

Hide’s head popped out from the crevice. “I crave human interaction enough to deal with your intolerable teasing. Pack a bag and we’ll spring this joint.”

Kaneki grinned and turned to collect his usual overnight assortment of clothes and toiletries. Hide watched the other teenager for a moment, and then climbed back onto the bed. He buried his face in Kaneki’s pillow as he waited. Had Kaneki’s scent always made his heart swell with happiness?

Yes, but now he was allowed to enjoy it to the extent he pleased.

The bed dipped when Kaneki hopped back onto the covers. “What are you doing?”

“Creeping on your pillow.” The black haired teenager straddled Hide’s lower back and gently beat on his shoulder blades.

“Pervert.”

Hide gave a melodramatic moan in response.

The beating on his back increased in tempo until he asked, “A-are you-ou re-eady to go-o?”

“Mmhm.” Hide squirmed. When Kaneki refused to be dislodged, he reached around and pressed his finger and thumb against Kaneki’s thigh in a threat to pinch him.

“You’ll have to get off first.” Kaneki grabbed Hide’s wrists and trapped them behind his back.

“Were you going to _pinch_ me?”

“Well I’m definitely not carrying you to my apartment,” his breath caught in his throat when Kaneki leaned flush against his upper back, spine slightly arched to avoid stretching Hide’s arms too far, and closed his mouth on the on the skin just below his blond hair. The slight addition of saliva almost put Hide in an awkward position as his blood heated up.

The black haired teenager hopped off his friend as if his previous action hadn’t sent his heart fluttering, and the two donned coats and other necessary accessories to combat the cold. Hide gratefully accepted a pair of Kaneki’s earmuffs.

The two walked to Hide’s apartment while chatting about meaningless things. The only deviation they made was when Kaneki treated the two to a street vender’s fish shaped, bean filled pancakes.

Once alone in Hide’s home, the two held out with minimal contact until 3:21 in the afternoon.

Kaneki clicked his phone to check the time for no reason in particular and looked up to find a lapful of Hide. He gladly set the device down beside his place on the floor to run his fingers through Hide’s spiky hair instead.

“Hey there.”

“Hey.”

Hide gave a series of quick, dry kisses across Kaneki’s face. Kaneki gave a soft laugh from the slight bounce and tightening of Hide’s thighs around his hips.

“Cruel,” the blond whined against the edge of his friend’s jaw just under his ear. “I’m trying to be alluring here. Nix the giggling.”

Kaneki turned his head and drew Hide’s bottom lip between his own as an apology. The kiss ended with the faintest smack when they separated.

Hide licked his damp lip and allowed his head to droop onto Kaneki’s shoulder. With every new action, he only felt his insatiable want increase.

“Hide,” Kaneki drawled after a few moments of silence. He brought his face level with Kaneki’s once more. Hide leaned forward and kissed the other boy wordlessly when Kaneki gave a glance to his reddening lips.

Hands started wondering shortly after. Hide ran along the front of Kaneki’s chest, most likely a leftover habit from his girlfriend a few months back, while Kaneki followed the curve of Hide’s spine, hipbones, and then the tops of his thighs.

The tip of Hide’s tongue traced the crease of Kaneki’s mouth when his hands drifted to the inside of his thighs. A slight moan hummed in the shorter teenager’s throat from the new feeling. Not really sure how to proceed, Kaneki returned the gesture with a stroke of his own.

A few minutes later, Hide discovered Kaneki was an _excellent_ kisser. His tongue curled against his own sensuously in short sweeps. The kiss was gentle and thoughtful and reflected Kaneki’s personality in the most satisfying way.

Hide keened into Kaneki’s mouth as his pants grew embarrassingly tight against his groin.

Kaneki pulled away in surprise from the desperate sounding noise and was distracted by the string of saliva connecting their lips until their mutual panting caused it to split apart.

“Are you okay, Hide?” The blond gave the question a bit of consideration, and then shook his head. How did actually speaking go again?

Concerned, Kaneki stiffened and asked, “Do you want to stop?” Hide shook his head faster.

“I-I’m in a bad spot.” At the quirk of Kaneki’s ink colored eyebrow, Hide guided Kaneki’s hand between his legs.

Kaneki gave a short, “Ah,” in understanding.

Kaneki briefly considered his options. Then he decided he wanted to continue their course of actions as far as Hide was willing to be pushed.

His hand cupped Hide’s erection, and Kaneki gave the slightest hint of pressure from his palm.

Hide gave a broken cry and clutched Kaneki’s arm. “You don’t have to-” another loud moan broke past his lips when a thumb stroked across the front of his arousal, “Ahhnn~”

Kaneki pulled his hands up to Hide’s hips and paused to give his friend room to think. His blush deepened as he confessed, “I wanted my first time to be with someone special. There’s no one in the world who means more to me than you, Hide.” Hide’s dilated eyes connected with Kaneki’s. “Say something, please. God, Hide,” Kaneki covered his eyes with his hand to escape Hide’s stare.

“I want,” Hide began as he pulled Kaneki’s hand away from his face, “you to promise you’re sure,” he said with a kiss to his wrist.

“I promise. Stop being insecure.” His heart thumped wildly in his chest as Hide pushed his back to the floor between the ottoman and couch. The breath left his lungs in a heated rush as fingers slipped beneath his white shirt and traced a line from his bellybutton to his hips. Kaneki arched into the intimate touch.

“You’re the innocent, unblemished virgin of the two of us.” Kaneki could practically feel the teasing grin growing on Hide’s face.

“I kissed you first.”

“Accident.”

“What if it was on purpose?”

“You know that I know when you’re not telling the truth.”

Kaneki’s response was cut off by a shriek of Hide’s name when his fingers brushed over his nipples. Sparks and heat traversed deep into his core.

“Shhh, I have neighbors who don’t want to hear my sexual victories.”

“So now I’m a conquest?” Kaneki gasped as Hide swept over his hardening buds again.

“Yup. After pillaging numerous villages and reigning terror over innocent civilians, I finally get to claim my prize.” Hide’s cock pulsed as Kaneki writhed in pleasure beneath him.

“Why are you tormenting your prize like this? It’s cruel,” Kaneki moaned from the feeling of Hide’s nails scratching across the front of his abdomen.

“It’s not my fault you’re confusing cherishing with torture.” The overwhelmed teenager reached and pulled Hide down by looping his arms around his neck. They skipped the agonizing build up and burrowed their tongues into the other’s mouth.

Hide gave a squeak as Kaneki wrapped his legs around the backs of his knees and pressed until they buckled and was flipped onto his back.

Kaneki drew mewls out of the blond as he ground their hips together. Filthy, low noises left his mouth as pure pleasure seized across their bodies. Even with his previous escapades, Hide had never been more turned on in his life.

“Mmm~ what comes next?” Kaneki mumbled against Hide’s crimson neck. “My novels don’t tend to deviate from male and female intercourse.” The blond teenager moved a hand from Kaneki’s ass to cup his cheek in thought.

“First off, you’re grounded for reading such perverted books,” a tongue made thinking impossible as it teased along the line of one of the tendons in his neck. “Ahhh, let me concentrate.” Kaneki gave another press of his hips before relenting and sitting back against the couch.

Hide looked up at his friend’s disheveled appearance and felt the coil in his stomach almost snap from the erotic flush covering his pale skin and mussed hair.

Kaneki wanted nothing more than to continue ravishing Hide into the rug. He never thought it would be so _painful_ to wear pants.

“Well, we’ll have to decide who’s going to top and bottom.” Both options were equally enticing to the blond; all he wanted was Kaneki in his arms. “It’s your birthday; you choose.”

Kaneki raked his gaze over Hide’s form. He knew enough to understand what Hide meant by top or bottom, but the pros and cons of either canceled the other out in his mind. Hide enjoyed he indecisiveness torment Kaneki’s features.

“Or we could flip a coin if you’re down with that.” Kaneki nodded after a brief consideration. Honestly, he didn’t care _how_ they did it as long as whatever they decided commenced soon.

Hide sat up and dug a coin out of Kaneki’s back pocket.

“You just wanted to touch my ass,” Kaneki accused with a slight rock of his hips.

Hide oscillated his eyebrows and slowly spread both sets of fingers over the entirety of Kaneki’s butt, and then pinched two big chunks of khaki covered skin without warning.

The black haired teenager let out a sharp yelp and flinched.

“Mmmm, dat ass.”

Kaneki glowered at him. “I’m going to hit you.” He nabbed the coin from Hide, “Heads you top. Tails I do.”

“No complaints from the peanut gallery,” Hide shared. His insides clenched wondrously when Kaneki rubbed a thumb over the smooth change’s surface.

He flipped the coin, and Hide snatched it from the air. He ignored Kaneki’s huff of annoyance and slapped his hand onto his forearm.

Kaneki felt his insides freeze, “Okay.” He seemed to shut down from sudden anxiety. Kaneki had no idea what he was doing.

Hide made a slight choking noise. “Okay? Okay?? That okay sounded less like okay I’m getting some fine Hide ass, and more like okay I’ll wear the reindeer antlers for the picture, grandma.”

“How do you come up with such ridiculous scenarios off the top of your head,” Kaneki asked around a weak bout of laughter.

Hide lifted his hands while together and spread them apart in an arch, “Three am commercials.”

Kaneki gave a soft, “You’re ridiculous,” and kissed the corner of Hide’s mouth.

Hide brushed a few ebony strands behind Kaneki’s ear with a sudden tenderness in his brown eyes. “I know.”

The duo shared a series of achingly sweet kisses with intertwined fingers and the other hand either cupping the other’s cheek or trailing sparks up the length of an arm.

The blond interrupted when the kissing turned more heated. “As much as I want you right now, you’re first time is going to be a bit more romantic than a quick fuck in front of the couch.”

Kaneki’s fingers curled against the edge of Hide’s shoulder blades. “Why do you think I need romance? And what’s wrong with doing it in front of the couch?”

“Because you want to be a literature student at Kami University, I really don’t want carpet burns in embarrassing areas.” Hide hauled himself off the floor and pulled Kaneki up by the wrists. “And we need _stuff_.”  Kaneki’s heart gave a small flutter at the vague meaning of “stuff.” Though he would never admit it aloud, Hide wanting to be romantic made him feel appreciated in a way he doubted anyone else could so easily pull off.

“Want me to carry you to bed?” Hide asked with a quick oscillation of his eyebrows. Of course, the blond made a joke just as Kaneki was feeling sentimental.

The teenager wrapped his arms around Hide’s neck. “Yes,” he challenged. Hide gave a short, awkward laugh when he realized Kaneki was seriously taking up his offer.

“O-okay.” He bent at the knees and attempted to sweep Kaneki up bridal style. “What have you been eating?!” Hide squeaked as they fell in a heap on the couch.

“Ouch,” Kaneki grumbled from the slight insult and Hide’s elbow knocking against his ribs.

Hide rubbed the spot gingerly, and then extracted himself from the couch. “I have a better idea.”

“No more ideas, my virgin body can’t take it.”

Hide squatted in front of the couch with his back turned toward Kaneki. “Hop on.” His cheeks turned red as Kaneki stared incredulously at him instead of immediately following instruction.

With a bit of coaxing, Kaneki straddled Hide’s back and allowed the blond to carry him down the hallway.

“A piggyback ride.”

Hide tapped his fingers against Kaneki’s behind. “Piggyback rides are sexy.” Kaneki concluded his friend had a fixation with his ass.

Nevertheless, he nuzzled against the back of Hide’s neck and felt the short hairs poke his cheek. “If you say so.”

The duo squeezed through the doorway and entered the surprisingly tidy room. The manga were organized in alphabetical order, and the band posters were all hung as if Hide had used a ruler to make sure they were perfectly straight.

Hide paused by his nightstand and pulled out a square, tinfoil package and black bottle with bright water color designs. He deposited them by his white pillow. “Hang on a moment.” Kaneki tightened his pretzel hold on Hide as the blond grabbed his light blue comforter and yanked it clear off the bed to reveal the white sheets beneath.

He dropped the heavy blanket on the floor and carefully lowered Kaneki onto the mattress. The bed hovered just a few inches above the ground, and Hide’s legs burned as they almost gave out during the decent.

Kaneki’s tongue swept across his dry lips in an effort to give them a hint of moisture. He rose into a sitting position while Hide remained horizontal.

Kaneki traced the seam of Hide’s shirt just shy of the blond’s collarbone. Hide sighed from the gentle contact.

Due to the newness of the addition to their relationship, both were unclear how to proceed without blind desire guiding the two.

Hide played with the button at the bottom of Kaneki’s white shirt, “Any suggestions?”

A pale finger touched the edge of Kaneki’s chin. “No..”

His friend took a guess, “Do you want to reenact a scene from one of your books?” Kaneki usually refrained from romance novels, but occasionally a supernatural adventure starred a lovestruck couple who bumped hips despite the less than ideal circumstances.

He started to protest, but Hide pressed an adoring peck against his lower stomach, and his inhibitions melted away.

“Sit against the edge of the bed and face away from me?” Kaneki requested. Hide withheld a teasing remark and followed direction.

He swallowed as the mattress dipped with Kaneki’s weight just behind him. Hide dug his bare feet onto the cold, laminate floor when Kaneki wrapped his arms around him in a delicate embrace.

The now familiar feeling of the other teenager’s lips on the beginning of his shoulder sent exhilaration burning down his spine. Kaneki sighed Hide’s name against his skin. The tips of the blond’s ears burned from the lewd way the other teenager’s lips dragged across his skin and repeated his name sensually.

Hide was impressed by Kaneki’s acting skills. Had he not been perceptive enough to recognize the slight start and pause of the kisses as Kaneki choking down nerves of self doubt, he would have been completely transfixed from the contact.

Kaneki slid his hands down Hide’s arms, and then guided them over his head. Once sure Hide would keep them in place, the black haired teenager ran his palms down the sensitive insides of his arms, across the front of his chest, and the sides of his quivering stomach. He took pleasure in each hitch in Hide’s breathing and arch of his spine.

His fingers wrapped around the bottom of Hide’s shirt and dragged the fabric painfully slow off his body. Kaneki placed the shirt to the side of the bed and raised the backs of his hands against Hide’s palms. He laced their fingers together, “Guide my hands.”

Hide felt his heartbeat race out of control. He wanted to be touched everywhere.

A needy whine parted his lips as he led Kaneki’s hands across his skin. Knuckles dragged across the line of his jaw. The rough pad of a finger traced his bottom lip. An entire hand rested and drew circles on his hip. His nipples were lightly pinched.

The pressure was slightly off, but Hide dissolved into a breathless mess.

Kaneki allowed the movements until Hide’s knees spread further apart and hips tilted upward. “Hide,” he breathed, “Let me touch you.” The blond paused and reflected on the words. What did Kaneki think he was doing then?

He repeated the phrase with a punctuated roll of his hips against Hide’s back. The blond arched into the contact.

Taking a guess for the meaning behind Kaneki’s words, Hide cupped his friend’s hand around his throbbing arousal in a similar fashion to earlier.

Kaneki groped the erection on his own accord and tenderly kneaded Hide until shameless mewls spilled out of his throat. He trailed a series of open-mouthed kisses across the blond’s exposed back. Kaneki had never correlated Hide with the term sexy, but his delighted reactions made the teenager’s knees go weak.

After fumbling with the button on Hide’s pants, the two worked as a team to undress him completely. Hide held the cloth in place then lifted off the sheets while Kaneki slid the button out of its slit and pushed the fabric past Hide’s knees with minimal resistance.

The pants and underwear pooled around Hide’s ankles. Hide kicked them away with a sudden burst of laughter.

Kaneki ran his hands along the smooth skin of his thighs and worked the blond hairs between his fingers. “What’s funny?”

“I realized I’m really jealous of your sweater. It’s cold in here.” Being completely exposed with plenty of light pouring through his window had nothing to do with anything.

He felt Kaneki shift behind him with the rustling of fabric rubbing against fabric. His eyes followed the navy sweater as it flew over his head and onto the floor.

The slightly stiff material of Kaneki’s _warm_ dress shirt pressed against Hide’s skin. He sighed and slanted his eyes in content. Hide slid in the other boy’s embrace until he could see his face, “Hey.”

Kaneki managed to smile past his embarrassment, “Hey.” His eyes seemed very keen on not straying past Hide’s face.

“Why are you embarrassed? Ironically, I’m the lying here in his birthday suit.” Heat crawled across Kaneki’s face. Hide briefly compared the red covering the other teenager’s face to the scarlet flush from the time in first year when the two were forced to run a mile in under ten minutes. Somehow, his current one was winning.

Kaneki mumbled something Hide found extremely enticing under his breath.

“Come again?” He wanted to hear the request a bit louder to avoid confusion, but mostly desired to hear Kaneki repeat the phrase from how adorable it was.

“… I wanted you to undress me..”

Hide rose to a sitting position with a grin that resembled the malicious smirk of one of the villains in his manga. “Oh, I’m allll about that,” he promised, “let me see your naked body~”

Kaneki allowed his arms to fall in surrender to his sides. Hide’s ridiculousness made his embarrassment fade away as it always did with any type of situation, the current being no exception.

The blond struggled with the tight buttons. Each parting of Kaneki’s shirt felt more like a hard earned victory than arousing. Kaneki stifled an inappropriate burst of laughter from Hide’s intense face of concentration. “Kaneki, this is haaard,” he griped. The black haired teenager’s shoulders hunched from restraining his laughter. “You’re making this even more difficult,” Hide whined as the fabric shifted.

Once the last obstacle was unbuttoned, Hide scooted to Kaneki’s feet. “You undo your pants.” The teenager was in stitches from Hide’s grumbling. He complied, and the blond wasted no time yanking the garment from Kaneki’s legs.

Hide flopped by Kaneki’s side. Kaneki brushed his fingers through his spiky strands and curled his grasp around Hide’s jaw. He traced his knuckles to his chin, and then back to his ear as Hide had done earlier.

The gentle contact helped the blond’s frustration ebb to a maintainable level. Kaneki shifted his hand and slid the pad of his index finger against Hide’s lips. The slightly calloused pad rekindled the sparks that drove Hide dizzy with need.

All the blood in Kaneki’s body rushed beneath his underwear when Hide closed his lips around the digit and gave a brief demonstration of exactly how competent his oral skills were.

Hot and bothered once more, Kaneki crawled on top of Hide and leaned flush against him as he replaced his finger with his mouth.

Both were enraptured by the feeling of the other’s skin against their own. Hide ran his hands across Kaneki’s exposed chest and under his shirt along his back and marveled over each dip and curve he encountered.

Kaneki felt his heart swell from Hide’s mesmerized caresses. Only Hide would find his scrawniness attractive in any way and let him know.

Hindered by the need to balance, Kaneki was unable to use his hands. The black haired teenager generously gave open-mouthed kisses over the column of Hide’s throat and brushed their erections together in slow, shallow thrusts.

Hide leaned forward, teased past the point of no return, and hooked his thumbs into Kaneki’s briefs. Kaneki stalled in his administrations as he felt the fabric glide past his the tops of his thighs. His friend had not lied about how cold the air felt against his flushed skin.

With far more success than before, Hide took the time to fondle the expanse of his legs as he undressed his friend. Kaneki breathlessly repeated Hide’s name as the blond curled and stretched his fingers into his thighs and calves. Hide grinned as he was able to give Kaneki what he wanted.

He dropped the underwear to the side of his bed and plopped back against the sheets. Hide’s stomach clenched as he raked his gaze over the front of Kaneki’s body. Besides the shirt hanging alluringly unbuttoned to his sides, nothing blocked his sight of his extremely turned on friend.

Hide didn’t use the word perfect lightly, but every tensing of Kaneki’s muscles, expanding and nearly immediate contraction of his damp chest, and flushed expanse of skin assured the blond he would never find another person that completed him the way Kaneki did.

The blond groped behind his head for the lube. He was suddenly quite eager to continue.

 “I- I can stretch myself if you don’t want to.”

Kaneki certainly wanted to please his friend further. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he chided and picked the bottle from its precarious position between the gap of the mattress and headboard. How had that not fallen?

“Just tell me what to do.” Hide practically melted into the bed.

“Um,” very helpful, “press the cap down and squeeze a good bit on your fingers. More.” Kaneki followed direction and rubbed his fingers together to test the consistency. It was a bit different than he had imagined.

Hide spread his legs slightly further apart. His heart fluttered nervously. He had explored trying to please himself that way, but he could never find the right angle and certainly used nothing wider than two fingers before giving up.

Kaneki circled Hide’s rim after meeting the approved amount of lube. His ears barely caught the blond’s whisper to please be slow and not too rough.

He gave Hide an adoring Eskimo kiss. “Speak up, so I don’t hurt you, okay? Asking me to stop won’t crush my feelings at all.”

Hide nodded, too flustered to use his words.

A finger massaged the muscle and slid inside without much of a challenge. The two looked at each other and dissolved into laughter from their mutual agreement on how weird the action felt from both ends.

 With the second finger came a slight amount of pain until Kaneki recoated his fingers with lube.

Hide remained completely still for the duration of the first two digits scissoring inside him. The addition of the third along with a determined curl of Kaneki’s fingers sent ecstasy through his nerve endings. The blond’s hips canted forward and spine arched off the bed. He wasn’t sure whether his harsh cry of Kaneki’s name came before or after the not so subtle display.

Wondering if his find was a fluke, Kaneki repeated the action much to Hide’s embarrassment.

“Does it feel that good?” Kaneki teased before curving his fingers once more.

“Nnngh~! Bite me,” Hide poorly threatened around moans. He continued his babbling past the point of his own understanding and lost any sense of what was pouring out of his mouth.

Kaneki eventually relented and pulled completely away when the blond teenager’s body stiffened just before his orgasm.

“Oh,” Hide panted as his heart sank from disappointment, “that was mean.” One of his hands covered his face, “I’m gonna cry that was so mean.” Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and he realized he wasn’t exaggerating.

“You begged me to stop. I’m sorry.”

“I did?”

Kaneki gave a nervous nod. Hide groaned and shifted his arm to conceal his expression further. After a moment of thought, he groped to the side of his bed until his fingers bumped the nightstand’s drawer. The blond slammed the drawer open and flung the towel inside at Kaneki.

The teenager caught the hand towel as it smacked his face. “What’s this for?”

“The slime on your fingers. It won’t come out of the sheets.”

“… Why was this in your drawer?”

Hide face somehow heated up further from the meaning behind the question. “You dork, I have _nosebleeds_.”

“Oh.”

“What do _you_ keep on your nightstand?”

Kaneki elected not to reply and wiped his hands clean.

“Tissues?”

“Hide, no.”

“Dirty magazines? Oh, I know, erotic romance novels.”

“Hiidee, please. I can’t do anything with my aunt’s family in the house.” Hide’s eyebrows lifted past the barrier of his arm.

“What about when they go to dinner?”

Kaneki pulled the pillow out from under Hide and smacked his arm. “No!”

“Damn, that’s unhealthy.” Hide’s hands shot up and grabbed his pillow before Kaneki could hit him again. The bantering diffused to silence when their eyes connected. Their mutual desire for the other plainly simmered on the surface of the look.

Hide forced himself to blink and break the moment, “How were you going to position me?”

The black haired teenager placed Hide’s pillow against the headboard. “Um. They, writers, always mention how the guy ‘throws the girl’s legs over his shoulders,’ but…” He trailed off in utter embarrassment. 

His friend looked down to his legs, “Kaneki, how flexible do you think I am?”

Kaneki shrugged due to his honest lack of consideration towards the subject.

“Let’s find out.”

***********

Kaneki sluggishly opened his eyes. The sunlight streaming through the window softened to the timid radiance of Tokyo’s streetlamps sometime between his last memory and the present.

11:11 Hide’s alarm clock informed him in bright green letters. The raven haired teenager remembered with a slight start he never wished on his birthday candle before blowing the flame into nothingness.

He trailed his fingers through Hide’s blond hair as he gave the notion a bit of thought. His friend moved slightly in his slumber before settling his head back on the middle of Kaneki’s chest.

A blush spread over the tips of his ears as he remembered exactly how pleasantly surprised the two were to discover Hide could somehow fit his ankles just past Kaneki’s shoulders without an unbearable strain. Before then, Kaneki believed he would never experience being so close or intimate with another person with his slightly off putting personality.

Hide was always the exception.

Kaneki allowed his affection for the other teenager to take over his features, a soft, wavering smile with tears threatening to spill over the rim of his eyelids.

Why yearn for the unattainable when everything he could ever wish for slept peacefully just above his heart?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: *smacks forehead to desk* Why do I write such long intros? Why can’t I just jump straight to the content everybody clicked to see? 
> 
> When my best friend and I started dating, we basically had the same reaction. “Oh, this is nice. You’re still the dork who enjoys x y and z, and I’m still the one who cries too much over anime.” The only change basically was we’re allowed to hug/ kiss when she’s up for it (I say she because I’m always up for it and consent is sexy). I tried my best to capture the essence of that at the beginning.
> 
> How did I come up with so much porn? Oh my gosh, 16 pages of straight up smut. 
> 
> And yes, I had to flip a coin to decide who got pounded.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Even though I missed the deadline of the actual smut week (by a freaking longshot), I may add my other half written stories to the series as well since I don’t want to them to go to waste (hello, I believe one of the days was Kinks, right?).


End file.
